Christmas of 10
Christmas of 10 is the fourteenth episode of Noah 10 Super Matrix. It is also the Christmas special. Episode Noah and Kierra are walking through the mall. (Noah): So we got all our presents for our friends and stuff. (Kierra): I also got you a few. (Noah): TELL ME WHAT THEY ARE. (Kierra): Nope. Noah and Kierra drove home. Kierra went to bed, but Noah was still up. Ship was sitting by Noah's bed. (Noah): Ship, I still haven't got Kierra anything. I'm gonna look on the Extranet and see if any planets have anything good. (Ship): Ship. Noah got on his laptop and plugged in to the Extranet. He found a Claboralzanot. (Noah): What's a Clabothingymajigger? "A device that reads the user's mind and transforms into the gift of their dreams." Perfect! "Sold on Planet Clabor." Ship, road trip! Noah and Ship flew into space. They flew to Clabor. They met a merchant. (Merchant): Sorry, but I just sold my last one to that guy over there. The Merchant pointed to a guy. He was getting in a ship and flying away. (Ship): Ship! (Noah): Exactly what I was thinking: LET'S STEAL IT Noah got in Ship and Ship flew after the guy. Ship shot lasers at him. Noah boarded the ship and transformed into Brainstorm. He shot lightning at the guy. (Guy): Ow! What do you want from me!? (Noah): The Claboralzanot! I insist you kindly position the item within my grasp within the next 10 seconds or else I shall eradicate you! Also, kindly inform us about your name so that Solo can stop calling you "Guy". (Guy): B-but I bought it! And my name is Yuggot. (Ship): Ship ship ship! Ship shot a laser at Yuggot. Noah took the Claboralzanot. (Noah): Pleasure performing transactional business with you, good sir. Noah and Ship flew back to Earth. (Yuggot): They stole my Claboralzanot that I payed 1,050 credits for! I will get my reveeenge! Noah and Ship landed. Noah wrapped up the Claboralzanot and put it under the Christmas tree. (Noah): There. Suddenly, Yuggot's ship landed. He came out. (Yuggot): I demand to see the one who stole my 1,080 credit Claboralzanot! (Noah): Dafuq do you want!? (Yuggot): My Claboralzanot! (Noah): It's mine now! Noah transformed into Articguana. He breathed ice on Yuggot. Yuggot broke free. He ran up to Noah and kicked him. He started charging at Noah again. Noah froze the ground and made Yuggot slip. (Ship): Ship! Ship morphed into a cannon and blasted Yuggot. Yuggot fell into the water. Noah froze the water and sealed up the hole in the ice Ship blasted, trapping Yuggot. (Noah): That takes care of that. Yuggot blasted through. (Noah): Or not. Noah transformed into Heatblast. (Noah): Can't stand the cold? Then warm up by the fireplace! Noah shot fire at Yuggot. Yuggot dodged and tackled Noah. He grabbed him by the leg and threw him. Noah caught himself and flew up into the sky with a flaming rock. He flew towards Yuggot and jumped off the rock. The rock flew and hit Yuggot. (Noah): Now Ship! (Ship): Ship! Ship morphed into a cage and wrapped around Yuggot. He seperated from the cage. (Noah): Not so tough now. Yuggot ripped the cage apart. (Yuggot): You sure? Yuggot punched the ground and made a shockwave that knocked Noah back. Yuggot walked to his ship. He pressed a button and a cannon popped out of the top. It shot some weird beam into the sky. (Noah): What did you do? (Yuggot): I'm freezing your planet. In a matter of seconds, the planet will be frozen solid! The whole planet froze. Everyone but Yuggot got frozen. Noah thawed out and detransformed. (Noah): C-c-c-coooold! (Yuggot): So you broke out. Noah transformed into Mindfreak. He made the illusion that a bunch on Mindfreaks were surrounding Yuggot. (Yuggot): What the-? (Noah): Peek-a-boo! The real Noah came from behind and rammed into him. Yuggot fell down. Yuggot got up and kicked Noah. Noah transformed into Big Chill, then Ultimate Big Chill, then... (Noah): Super Big Chill! Noah shot a Super Ice Flame at Yuggot. (Noah): Thaw out my world! (Yuggot): Why would I? You didn't give me my Claboralzanot! (Noah): Dude, you're ruining Christmas! That's bad! (Yuggot): Wait...it's Christmas? (Noah): YEAH! (Yuggot): Oh. Oh. Oh! Oooohhhh. Sorry man. Christmas on my planet is still 4 months away, so I didn't know. You can keep the Claboralzanot, after all, tis the season to give. (Noah): Thanks broh. (Yuggot): BUTIMTAKINGTHISKTHXBAI Yuggot stole a random frozen pickle and left in his ship. The Earth thawed out. It was now morning. (Ship): Ship? (Noah): NO TIME TO EXPLAIN GET IN THE HOUSE BEFORE KIERRA WAKES UP!! Noah transformed into XLR8 and grabbed Ship and rushed into his house. He rushed into bed and detransformed. Kierra woke up. (Kierra): Wake up, Noah. It's Christmas! Noah preteneded to wake up. They went into the living room. (Noah): Open yours. Kierra grabbed her present. The Claboralzanot turned into... (Kierra): OH MAI GOSH YOU GOT ME ALL THE INVADER ZIM DVDS Noah opened his present. (Noah): A GOLDEN TACO HOLY DUMP! (Ship): Ship ship ship ship! (Noah): And Ship got a Galvanic Bone! -Insert generic Christmas special song here, because I'm not interesting in writing one because its too cheesy and generic- Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Ship Aliens *Brainstorm *Articguana *Heatblast *Mindfreak *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Super Big Chill *XLR8 Villains *Yuggot Trivia *BLOODY GIR *TOONAMI! *Solo almost wrote a cuss word as a typo, but luckily he found the typo before he published. :P Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Specials